


Bokuto and Atsumu Become Cat Dads, That Will be All.

by Giamialia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto can't tell Atsumu no, Bokuto is totally more of a hamster or a snake person but he loves his bf, Drabble, M/M, The employees are like... ??? Are those Olympic athletes or is my mind fucking with me, They're just chilling in a petsmart, pure fluff, they get a cat, we all make sacrifices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giamialia/pseuds/Giamialia
Summary: Atsumu: Please, for me?Bokuto: Don’t do thatAtsumu: What?Bokuto: You think that you’ll get whatever you want from me just by asking ‘please for me’ well NO not this timeAtsumu: Please, for me?Bokuto: ... Okay
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Bokuto and Atsumu Become Cat Dads, That Will be All.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from IncorrectBkAts on twitter because I just.... I love them so much  
> https://twitter.com/incorrectBkAts/status/1350816595556376581?s=20
> 
> Like there is very little meaningful content here guys. I just had a nightmare and went you know what the world needs more of? Really cute Haikyuu rarepair content and so I did it ;3
> 
> Update! So, I woke up the morning after I posted this and realized my 1 am brain had chosen violence on some wording and paragraph breaks that's basically all that was changed <3

“Please, for me?”  
  
Miya Atsumu was a mean, mean man. An unjust man who asked for impossible things and just expected the world to untangle itself in his path. Koutarou knew this. Koutarou lived this. Koutarou didn’t enjoy telling Atsumu no, but some things were just too much.  
  
“Don’t do that,” Koutarou said, shaking his head. He was pointedly looking away from Atsumu (an avoidance technique learned after many incidents orchestrated by Atsumu’s puppy dog eyes).  
  
“What?” Atsumu asked innocently. Much too innocently, Koutarou knew in his heart of hearts. No matter how much he would like to believe that Atsumu didn’t know what he was doing, he did. He really, really did.   
  
If he could have brought himself to turn and look at Atsumu he would have seen big bashful doe eyes blinking up at him sweetly and a grin which sat somewhere along the border of “I already know you’re going to give in” and “please, please, please, please, please, please”.  
  
Koutarou stared at the spackled roof. He swore he could see a fox grinning down at him from the chaotic lack of patterns.  
  
“You think that you’ll get whatever you want from me just by asking ‘please for me’, well No! Not this time!” Koutarou said sternly.

He had failed one too many times, but on this day he would stand strong. He would not fall prey to Atsumu’s cute face and his cute smile (and his cute butt). He would tell his boyfriend no once and for all and finally become the strong independent man-boy thing that he always knew he was but was too weak to fully bloom into.  
  
“Please, for me?” Atsumu whined, and oh did Koutarou want to just say yes. He wanted to give Atsumu the world (Atsumu was his world, and his sun and his moon and stars and galaxies, but that was beside the point)  
  
No, Koutarou, he thought to himself, you can do this. You can resist. This entire idea was completely unfeasible. There was no way. Both of them were full-time athletes, and the time constraints and the work needed and it just wasn't possible.  
  
“... Okay.”   
  
Sadly, Koutarou was a weak, weak man, and Atsumu had a pretty, pretty face and there was a very, very cute cat sitting just feet away trapped behind a glass panel.

13 months old, gray and white, batting gently at Atsumu’s fingers on the glass. She literally had socks and if that wasn’t the most adorable thing on Earth Koutarou would eat his heart out (or maybe just die from a cuteness overload).   
  
“Fine, Tsum-Tsum we can get her…” Koutarou continued.  
  
Suddenly, Koutarou was attacked with six feet and one inch, one hundred and seventy-seven pounds of Olympic athlete. Luckily for both of them, and their asses continued survival, Koutarou was six feet and two inches and one hundred and ninety-two pounds of Olympic athlete and could easily tank the hug).  
  
“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much Kou-chan!” Atsumu squealed through a variety of kisses. His smile was like the sun, and Koutarou would rearrange the universe if it meant he got to see it just one more time.  
  
So, that is how Koutarou and Atsumu go home with a kitty named beans who gets spoilt rotten and worryingly gains about three pounds for no reason they can think of. 

Her favorite pastimes include drinking from cups that aren’t hers, watching youtube videos with titles like ‘Fun! 24 Hours! Cat Games! Fish, Mice, Birds!’, and staying over at uncle Osamu’s house whenever her cat-dads have to travel for games (he always saves the leftover tuna for her).   
  
And they all live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say kiddos! Therapy is expensive writing fan fiction is free!!! :D


End file.
